


Темная комната

by Runaway_lover



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Charles You Slut, Erik has Issues, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_lover/pseuds/Runaway_lover
Summary: Англия 1910-х годов. Эрик –  молодой банкир, переживает тяжелый кризис после того, как его оставил возлюбленный.Чарльз – сын друга семьи, красивый и легкомысленный юноша, приезжает в дом Леншерров на каникулы после окончания школы.Будет много секса и боли. Не говорите, что автор не предупреждал."События развивались так стремительно, что Чарльз не успел осознать тот момент, когда возбуждающая игра превратилась в парализующее волю насилие. Тот момент, когда Эрику стало все равно, что хочет и чувствует его жертва. Он лишь готовил его для того, чтобы воспользоваться по своему усмотрению".





	Темная комната

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось вот с этого крошечного эпизода из повести Э. Форстера. А потом меня было уже не остановить.  
> https://vk.com/wall438993956_10

Глэдис Алькотт. Глэдис-черт-ее-подери Алькотт...

Эрик нервно тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь выкинуть из нее это имя. Но оно застряло в его мозгу, как заноза. 

Почему он должен любезничать с этой долговязой девицей, когда хочется выть от боли? Почему его родные устраивают из дома проходной двор, когда ему жизненно необходимо быть одному? 

Он отлично знал ответы на эти вопросы, и от этого знания ему делалось еще хуже. 

\- Эрик, как быстро ты обзавелся вульгарными холостяцкими привычками! – усмехалась мать, и в ее голосе явно звучал укор. 

\- Эрик, ты падешь жертвой сплина… Может быть, общество образованной леди скрасит твою печаль? – приторно ворковала сестрица. Это она пригласила свою подругу по курсам Глэдис, включившись в кампанию матери по навязыванию ему жены.

В этом проклятом обществе правил и ритуалов ты должен жениться или умереть.  
Эрик обхватил голову руками. Разве он не пытался? Разве он не мечтал быть таким, как они, таким, как все? Таким, как Даррем…

Но мало ему Глэдис Алькотт-ах-какие-у-нее-прекрасные-манеры (и приданое), теперь у них будет гостить еще и сынок доктора Ксавьера. Когда Эрик видел его в последний раз, тот был тщедушным назойливым мальчишкой 12 лет, а теперь наверняка вырос в стандартный продукт частной школы – прилизанного сноба. 

Воспоминание о докторе Ксавьере и его семействе исказило красивое и угрюмое лицо мужчины гримасой боли. Человек, которому он решил довериться в момент отчаяния, как старшему и мудрому, от которого ждал – нет, не помощи, хотя бы пары слов сочувствия… 

Эрик до сих пор помнил презрительную интонацию в голосе доктора, которая была ответом на его исповедь. 

\- Вздор! Что за вздор! Кто вбил тебе в голову эту ложь? Чтобы больше об этом разговоров не было.

Эрик больше не повторит этой ошибки: таким, как он, не стоит доверять никому.

Эта ясная мысль вернула Эрику подобие силы и контроля. По крайности, в достаточной мере, чтобы встать из кровати и плеснуть в лицо ледяной воды. Через каких-то полчаса он, облаченный в безупречный твидовый костюм и непроницаемое выражение лица, был готов сразиться с еще одним днем. 

Эрик, будучи человеком основательным, старательно поддерживал образ внешнего благополучия. Днем, в обществе партнеров по бизнесу, он был успешным молодым банкиром – с хорошей деловой хваткой, но без излишнего азарта и завышенных амбиций. Про таких говорят «на него можно положиться». А еще – «не хватает звезд с неба». Спокойный, рациональный в своих рассуждениях и поступках джентльмен – на таких и держится Англия.

Разве кто-то смог бы заподозрить, какие кошмары раздирают его душу? Что лунными весенними ночами он в исступлении колотит кулаками в стену, не в силах сдержать слез отчаяния и одиночества. 

…

Чарльз Ксавьер вовсе не горел желанием провести каникулы перед университетом в усадьбе Леншерров, в обществе чопорной хозяйки, которая в последний раз видела его ребенком. 

\- Мой мальчик, ты там чудесно отдохнешь! Природа, воздух, утонченное общество… И ты не представляешь, в каких очаровательных леди выросли девочки. Будь ты чуть старше, я был бы счастлив вашему более близкому знакомству, - подмигнул доктор.

Чарльз бы, конечно, нашел способ уклониться от этой семейной обязанности, если бы…  
Ему и самому было непросто объяснить себе, что изменило его мнение. Пара случайно оброненных фраз. Странный полунамек. Непостижимым образом Чарльз умел считывать полезную информацию о людях… не таких, как все. Может быть, таких, как он сам.

\- А молодой Леншерр? Я много слышал о его успехах в банковском деле и спорте, думаю, с ним будет интересно!

\- Он тебе не компания, – холодно отрезал отец. Так неожиданно, что Чарльз не рискнул продолжить расспросы. Но внутри он сгорал от любопытства. Что могло настроить отца против любимого сына его лучшего друга?

Спустя несколько дней отец, как ни странно, вернулся к этой теме.  
\- Бедная, бедная Вероника! После того, как умер старина Леншерр, весь дом на ней. Казалось бы, взрослый сын – надежда и опора, но Эрик...

\- Что же с ним, он болен? – поинтересовался Чарльз как можно осторожнее.

\- Бог его знает. Страдает меланхолией. Сторонится общества. Витает в каких-то странных фантазиях… Не бери в голову. Вряд ли такое знакомство может быть чем-то для тебя полезным. 

Лучшей рекомендации нельзя было и придумать.

…

Удар. Еще удар. Хук в челюсть, от которого соперник резво уклонился. Эрик, пошатнувшись, едва не пропустил энергичный кросс. Но ловкость соперника его раззадоривала. И наполняла гордостью – ведь еще в начале года эти ребята, сыновья работяг с фабрики, были обыкновенными неуклюжими подростками. Природная грубая сила всегда берет свое, стоит лишь задать ей верное направление.

Эрик проникся отвращением к праздной, полной излишеств жизни своего класса. К бесплодным разглагольствованиям в клубах, единственная цель которых – самоутверждение среди таких же самодовольных юнцов, как ты. К пафосным балам, ночам за виски и бриджем, на которые уходила большая часть заработка собутыльников (а чаще – их родителей). Ко всему тому, что еще пару лет назад составляло его маленький фальшивый мир. Их с Дарремом общий мир, когда-то лелеемый им, как райский сад.  
Вся его жизнь теперь была темной чертой разделена на до и после.

Напряженная работа, физический труд и уроки бокса в рабочем квартале (отдельное удовольствие видеть, как морщат нос от этой новости родные) – отличный способ привести в форму мысли и тело. И медленно, как густой туман, тающий на рассвете, тоска отпускала его. 

А тело быстро менялась, избавляясь от последних черт юношеской округлости, которую многие аристократы сохраняли до солидных лет. Лоб прорезали первые морщины – сразу резкие и глубокие. Загорелые руки стали жесткими и жилистыми.

Эрик всецело отдавался работе и тренировкам, привыкая терпеть боль и ограничения. Физическая нагрузка и дисциплина ума – именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Чтобы не думать. Не чувствовать. 

...

\- Добро пожаловать в усадьбу Пендерсли! Ах, как ты вырос, совсем теперь мужчина! 

Чарльз внутренне поморщился потоку дежурных фраз, но светские ритуалы всегда давались ему легко. И, в отличие от многих сверстников, ему было комфортно в обществе женщин – ему импонировали их мягкость и изящество. Юноше часто пророчили карьеру ловеласа, и это ему даже льстило. Вихрь пышных платьев и выверенных улыбок, которые выглядели не более, чем аксессуаром к ним. Вечерние игры и прогулки и утренние чаепития. Нехотя Чарльз вступил в этот поток и жизнь покатилась по накатанной колее. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока…

Эрик, занятый работой в Сити, появился лишь через несколько дней. За ужином он был сдержан и молчалив. Большую часть вечера он курил, с холодной полуулыбкой наблюдая за окружающими. Чарльзу показалось, что наблюдал он именно за ним.

…

Эрик был немало озадачен, наткнувшись в гостиной на стройного молодого человека в стильном светлом костюме. В нем не было ни единой черточки грузного и толстокожего доктора Ксавьера. Чтобы создать такое очарование, красотке-жене, быть может, пришлось наставить доктору рога с заезжим офицером. А парень, видно, в школе налегал на спортивные игры: он был отлично сложен, хоть и худ, а лицо с тонкими чертами сияло великолепной свежестью. Держал он себя легко и раскованно – ни следа типичной подростковой неловкости или неловко маскирующей ее нарочитой серьезности. 

Чарльз первым и без тени сомнения подошел познакомиться, нисколько не смутившись угрюмого вида хозяина усадьбы.

\- Мистер Леншерр, дамы рассказали мне, что вы – обладатель новенького мотоцикла Даймлера? Я осваиваю науку вождения, горю желанием обменяться опытом с человеком знающим!

\- Наш юный Ксавьер просто одержим машинами, только о них и говорит! Я даже опасаюсь, что они ему интереснее девушек, - кокетливо заявила сестрица Ада.

\- Почему же? Какая девушка откажется прокатиться со мной? – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Чарльз.

В любой другой ситуации Эрик нашел бы саркастическую реплику для самодовольного мальчишки. Но вместо этого он поймал себя на том, что увлеченно следит за движениями его ярко-красных губ.

…

И спустя полтора года Даррем преследовал Эрика во снах. Даже в самых отчаянных из них он оставался холодным и недоступным. Он снова и снова отвергал его, ускользая из снов, как ускользал из объятий. Эрик просыпался на мокром месте, униженный и разбитый.  
Эрик до боли жалел, что не был тогда эгоистичнее. Что не проявил настойчивости в те моменты, когда Даррем был, кажется, готов ей поддаться. 

Как одной головокружительно ароматной ночью, когда он забрался в комнату любовника в кампусе через балкон. Лишь несколько минут, без слов, их губы и руки ласкали и изучали друг друга. Только в первый год их романа Эрик смог получить свою скромную долю физической близости - неловкой, нерешительной. 

Зачем он только слушал эту чепуху о «совершенных, возвышенных» отношениях, которые нельзя оскорблять бытом, рутиной, грубой физикой? Но он был юн и влюблен без памяти, и Даррем виделся ему на недосягаемой высоте. 

Даррем был блестяще образован и остроумен – Эрик не блистал интеллектом и был по-провинциальному грубоват.  
Даррем мог себе позволить оригинальность, даже эксцентричность – Эрик всегда был середнячком.  
Он вел – Эрик смиренно следовал. 

До судьбоносной встречи Эрик считал себя порочным с рождения, проклятым. Он смотрел на свои постыдные желания как на злую насмешку природы, к счастью, довольно редкую: он слышал лишь о нескольких таких же, как он. Пару раз он их даже встречал, но получил на редкость отталкивающее впечатление, что еще больше убедило его в собственной порочности. Если он не будет держать себя в ежовых рукавицах, то рискует стать таким же, как тот обрюзгший и желчный профессор, который часто мерил его сальным взглядом. 

Ему не приходило в голову, что другие тоже умели скрываться за непроницаемыми масками. Откуда ему было догадаться? Об этом не писали в книгах и не говорили вслух. 

Эрик неизменно старался оставаться в тени, не привлекая к себе внимания, чтобы никто и не подумал о том, какие демонов он прячет за оболочкой внешней нормальности. 

И в 21 год он встретил человека, который сказал ему, что он, его чувства, его переживания – прекрасны. Дал ему готовый рецепт счастья: поменять христианство на эллинизм, низменные желания – на утонченные чувства, буржуазную семью – на общество интеллектуальной богемы. 

«Афродита небесная причастна только к мужскому началу — поэтому это любовь к юношам. Богиня чужда преступной дерзости, и одержимые такой любовью обращаются к мужскому полу, отдавая предпочтение тому, что сильней от природы и наделено большим умом», - Даррем любил цитировать гениев античности.  
Как не попасть после этого в рабство?

Преисполненный благодарности, Эрик искал и не находил ответа на вопрос: почему Даррем выбрал его? Ему, казалось, нечем было отплатить за дар этой любви, кроме безграничной преданности. 

Его друг разбудил, растревожил, окрылил его. И – холодно оставил, однажды пожелав получить от общества все то, о чем раньше говорил с презрением.

Губы Эрика скривились в циничную усмешку. 

Теперь Даррему наплевать на платонические отношения. Он, конечно, наделает со своей крошкой Анной породистых детишек. Отрастит идиотскую бороду, живот и уверенно займет подобающее его породе место в высоком обществе. А Эрику – соблазненному и преданному - останется только мрачная доля изгоя. Воспоминания о прекрасной дружбе, от которой не осталось ничего – они так и не были по-настоящему близки, а слова громких клятв развеял ветер.

Но, кажется, юный Ксавьер смог прогнать этот призрак из прошлого. А что, если это – второй шанс, будущее счастье, на которое Эрик уже не надеялся? 

…

Чарльз был единственным ребенком в семье и с детства был обласкан вниманием. В особенности – женским: красавица-мама, яркий рой ее подружек, тетушки, даже служанки были от него без ума. 

Отец, боясь вырастить бонвивана, применил все свои служебные связи, чтобы в 13 лет устроить его в школу Хэрроу, славившуюся дисциплиной и строгими нравами.  
Чарльз обладал быстрым умом и гибким характером, что позволило ему с легкостью приспособиться к новым порядкам. Но все же он нередко оставался после уроков переписывать древнегреческие стихи и пару раз даже бывал бит розгами.  
Но гораздо большее впечатление, чем общество элиты и блестящие профессора, на мальчика произвели эпизоды, о которых он ни за что бы не рассказал вслух.  
Чарльз бережно сохранил в памяти эти редкие, но предельно насыщенные моменты. Особенно самый первый раз – в каморке под лестницей, среди вороха чьих-то курток.  
Ему было только 14 и он еще толком не успел осознать своих желаний. Тот парень явно знал, чего хотел, и действовал решительно. Он вжал его в стену, и приблизив вплотную разгоряченное лицо, потребовал: 

\- Не вздумай кричать. Возьми в руку… вот так. 

Чарльз не успел ничего понять, кроме того, что парень старше и сильнее, а потому лучше подчиниться. Он чуть не вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, что тот схватил сквозь тонкие спортивные брюки его член и теперь они двигались синхронно. Это было стыдно и странно. Но именно в той пыльной каморке Чарльз впервые узнал, что такое чистый восторг, когда сознание смывает волна эйфории.

Вскоре он выяснил, что это, в общем, нередкая, хоть и тщательно скрываемая практика в школе. Узнал и о правилах игры: нельзя позволить себе чувственности и нежности, ни одного лишнего движения – наказание за несоблюдение правил может быть жестоким. Станешь посмешищем, изгоем, может быть, будешь избит. В бурлящей гормонами подростковой стае было допустимо удовлетворение животных инстинктов, но под строжайшем запретом – проявление человеческих чувств. 

¬С того момента в юноше проснулась склонность к фантазиям, странная мечтательность, которая становилась заметна даже его товарищам. Иногда он мог час просидеть за партой, не понимая ничего из выводимых на доске формул, потому что был зачарован бархатным оттенком голоса нового учителя. 

Или недавний случай в церкви. Чарльз всегда безнадежно скучал на обязательных воскресных службах, и как-то пытался развлечься, рассматривая молодого священника. Сутана ладно облегала его статную фигуру, и Чарльзу смертельно захотелось узнать, надето ли что-то под ней. Он смотрел на витражи сквозь калейдоскоп цветных пылинок и представлял, как его руки скользят снизу вверх по упругим бедрам этого едва знакомого мужчины.

Эти образы завораживали его. Они были настолько яркими и пленительными, что ему даже не приходило в голову их бояться или стыдился. К счастью, парень был достаточно умен, чтобы научиться скрывать эту часть своей жизни.

…

Эрик, несомненно, произвел на юношу впечатление. Смышленый, но довольно поверхностный, Чарльз привык классифицировать новых людей на несколько типажей и выстраивать общение исходя из принадлежности к ним. Социальные игры были просты, а людские характеры, казалось, не отличались разнообразием: восторженно-напыщенные или едкие учителя, благородные девицы, желающие быть очаровательными, и девицы попроще, просто желающие внимания. Наконец, мальчишки: карьеристы, бунтари, слабаки, умники… Эрик явно не вписывался ни в одну из известных категорий, и это пробуждало желание разгадать, понять его.

Но… не только это. От холодного красавца веяло силой и опасностью. Опасность манила Чарльза, как пламя пожара в ночи. Быть может, просто потому, что собственная жизнь казалась ему слишком легкой и предсказуемой.

Но ему хотелось быть рядом, в зоне действия его мужественной ауры. Чарльз почему-то был уверен, что Эрик подпустит его ближе, выделив среди всех прочих, и эта мысль его вдохновляла.

Так что он с радостью принял предложенную роль подопечного и при любой возможности ходил за Эриком следом. Со стороны это выглядело вполне естественным – даже миссис Леншерр порадовалась проявленной внезапно Эриком заботой о младшем.

Всю следующую неделю Эрик провел в полете, похожем на счастливый сон. Ему казалось, что он помолодел на пять лет, а точнее, волшебным образом вернулся в то время юности, исполненной надежд.

Он снова обрел способность наслаждаться маленькими радостями жизни. Он начал бегать по утрам не потому, что беспощадное тело требовало постоянной нагрузки, а чтобы просто наслаждаться прохладной росой и свежестью зелени.

С несвойственным ему легкомыслием он перекроил свое расписание на фондовой бирже, чтобы чаще бывать в усадьбе. Эрик с энтузиазмом составлял программу развлечений для своего юного гостя: езда верхом, прогулки на лодках, уроки вождения, обсуждение книг – Эрик старался ненароком подкинуть ему что-нибудь наводящее на нужные размышления из античной литературы. 

И Чарльз, кажется, отвечал ему взаимным интересом – вскоре они ходили рядом, Эрик поддерживал его под руку и доверительно склонялся, чтобы рассказать что-то, предназначенное лишь ему одному. 

Он и не ожидал большего от вчерашнего школьника, мысли которого, ему казалось, были чисты и прозрачны, как первый лед. Эрик настолько погрузился в знакомую роль внимательного любовника, что не видел никаких препятствий для развития их симпатии в настоящие отношения. 

….

\- Да где же Чарльз? 

\- Порядок в доме – прежде всего. Эрик, тебе, как хозяину, следовало бы быть построже! – миссис Леншерр нахмурила лоб.

\- Порядок в этом доме – это свобода его гостей распоряжаться своим временем. Мы не можем строить их с утра по линейке, как школьников, – отмахнулся Эрик.

\- Хаха, но он как раз и есть школьник!

На самом деле Эрик был совсем не против подняться в комнату к гостю с индивидуальным приглашением.

На стук никто не ответил. И Эрик замер в дверях от открывшейся внезапно картины. Юноша лежал на простынях совершенно обнаженным. Мягкий утренний свет струился по его коже, придавая ей золотистое сияние. Его темно-каштановые волосы, обычно аккуратно приглаженные, разметаны по подушке восхитительными локонами. Эрик подумал, что никогда не видел чего-либо, столь же прекрасного.

Его голос дрогнул и прозвучал хриплым полушепотом.

\- Чарльз, десятый час уже… Давно пора завтракать.

Парень испуганно распахнул глаза и натянул одеяло до самого подбородка.   
\- Простите… да, сейчас же спущусь. 

Видеть его смущение было отдельным удовольствием, он обязательно вернется к нему, когда останется один. Эрик в спешке сбежал вниз по крутой лестнице.

…

Случайный прохожий наверняка был бы растроган этой сценой нежного свидания.  
В тени цветущего сада высокая круглолицая девушка кокетливо срывает пурпурный цветок гладиолуса и протягивает его рослому юноше. Молодой мужчина пылко прижимает руку в белой перчатке к своим губам. 

Но человек более тонкий и наблюдательный непременно бы почувствовал, что что-то было не так.

Улыбка девушки была несколько натянутой. Жест юноши – наигранным, почти неестественным. 

\- Я, наверное, смотрюсь бледно на фоне этого буйства красок… Эрик, вы не находите меня слишком бледной? 

\- Глэдис, ты расцветаешь ярче этого сада…

Комплимент прозвучал настолько неискренне, что мисс Алькотт сумела лишь выдавить из себя неловкий смешок, осторожно отстраняя руку. 

Эрик, внезапно вспомнив, что женщины ценят настойчивость, обхватил ее за талию, приближая к себе. 

\- Ах, отпустите меня, я совсем не шучу! – прошептала она, внезапно почувствовав холод его пальцев. В голове промелькнуло: «как у покойника».

Эрик понимал, что ведет себя нелепо, и презирал себя за это. Презирал ее за то, что позволяла себя обманывать. Две недели кряду он разыгрывал роль куртуазного ухажера, и душевные силы его были на исходе.

Он слишком долго обманывал себя и других – и в этом деле ему не откажешь в старательности и прилежании. Он до последнего верил, что в нем запоздало проснется то, что всем на свете кажется естественным. Что молодость, лето и женская красота возьмут свое. 

В конце концов, в женитьбе есть неоспоримые плюсы. Признание общества. Дети. А если его карьера будет продвигаться столь же успешно, деловые поездки и переговоры с клиентами избавят его на большую часть времени от общества нежеланной супруги. В конце концов, так живут многие люди вокруг. Разве не так же поступал его собственный отец? Но этим утром все его прежние надежды пали крахом.

Задумчиво рассматривая упругие лепестки – он совершенно точно знал значение этого жеста юной леди – Эрик мысленно подбирал слова, чтобы описать тот чудесный оттенок, которым расцвели щеки сонного Чарльза, застанного врасплох. 

Так к чему ведет этот путь, каждый шаг на котором оборачивается для него новым мучением? Притворяться всю жизнь? Предать то, что для него действительно ценно, лишь ради того, чтобы казаться – даже не быть – как все?

…

Оказавшись, наконец, после полного суеты дня один в своей маленькой комнатке почти под чердаком, Чарльз не мог и подумать о сне. Вместо того, чтобы привычным жестом натянуть пижаму и нырнуть под уютное одеяло, он замер перед зеркалом. Не спеша, один за одним, снял с себя все предметы сложного костюма – шелковый жилет, жесткий воротник, узкие брюки с высокой талией. 

Осмотрел себя внимательно и критически. Без одежды он выглядел совсем юным и хрупким. Ему говорили, что он хорош собой, но он всегда переживал, что хорош только как мальчишка. Слишком нежная белая кожа, по-девичьи тонкие запястья, выдающиеся ключицы. И волосы, пожалуй, слишком мягкие и длинные для мужчины – ему было жаль их обстригать, и он соблюдал приличия, старательно зачесывая и выравнивая непослушные пряди.

Но после утреннего происшествия Чарльз смотрел на себя совсем другими глазами… ЕГО глазами. Ведь это он, вчерашний школьник, заставил этого сильного красавца смутиться и убежать вниз по лестнице? Мысль об этом взволновала его и заставила лицо залиться румянцем. 

Трудно представить, что бы он почувствовал, если бы узнал, что этажом ниже Эрик, до крови закусив губы, ожесточенно дрочит свой член, представляя его бедра в легком, позолоченном солнцем пушке.


End file.
